The invention is based on a fuel injection device for internal combustion engines as defined hereinafter. In known fuel injection devices of this kind, a high pressure fuel pump supplies fuel from a low pressure chamber to a high pressure accumulation chamber, which communicates via high pressure lines with the individual injection valves, which protrude into the combustion chamber of the internal combustion engine to be fed; this common pressure storage system is maintained at a determined pressure by a pressure control device. To control the injection times and injection quantities at the injection valves, an electrically actuated control valve is inserted into each high pressure line of each injection valve, and by its opening and closing it controls the high pressure fuel injection at the injection valve.
The control valves at the injection valves are embodied as magnet valves, which at the onset of injection open up the communication between the high pressure line and the injection valve and close it off again at the end of injection.
The control valves in the known fuel injection devices have the disadvantage, though, that is not possible to shape the course of injection at the injection valve. Above all, the problem arises that the high fuel pressure contacting the injection valve cannot be released rapidly enough, which can result in imprecision in the control at the end of injection.